


I'll Always Come for You

by PrettyPeary



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt!lena, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Lena Luthor, Protective Kara Danvers, There's some angst but not like, a ton, apparently I'm a fan of watching Kara be really protective over an injured Lena, look - Freeform, the sooner we accept that the sooner we can move on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPeary/pseuds/PrettyPeary
Summary: Engrossed as she was, Lena didn’t feel the elevator slow down to the stop at the lower parking level. She hadn’t noticed the other elevator passenger step closer until she felt a knife being buried into her side in the same moment the doors opened in front of them. Her body struggled to process what had happened, not immediately registering the pain, she felt the phone slip from her hands as she was only able to gasp at the chill of the metal. Hot breath puffed against her ear, “That Miss Luthor, is from your brother.” He punctuated the last syllable of ‘brother’ by yanking the knife back out of her body.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers & Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 577





	I'll Always Come for You

**Author's Note:**

> To say this has been in my WIPs for a while would be an understatement but we got there eventually.  
> I really do like the idea of the superpowered one in the relationship being the one who doesn't get hurt, and figuring out how a small child may react to all of it was an interesting thing to figure out too.

Walking into her office Lena picked up her cell phone noting several missed calls from Kara, and the late hour shining up at her in the corner of the screen. Sitting heavily into her chair she pressed the call back button on her wife’s contact, sighing as the Kara’s voice came through the line like a breath of wind.

“Hey love.”

“I missed bedtime, didn’t I?” Lena kneaded her forehead with heel of her hand. Holding the phone with her other one, leaning forward over her paper covered desk.

“Yeah, you may or may not have a small human angry at you.”

Shit. She and their daughter had a deal, a routine. Lena was always, _always_ home for bedtime. It didn’t matter if she immediately had to go into her home office for another hour, but the half hour at bedtime was sacred to the both of them. Lena did her best and since Liv had been born she’d almost always been home for supper too, but on the rare nights she had to stay later it meant quality time with her daughter. And she’d missed it. All because of an emergency board meeting she couldn’t miss without a signed doctor’s note saying she was on death’s door.

“Look I can be on my way home right now.” She was already halfway out of her chair.

“Baby she’s already asleep, it took a little longer and a lot more cuddling but you may as well finish what you’re doing. I will be here no matter what time you get done, ok?”

And she fell back into the chair with another heavy sigh, if she worked later tonight she could ensure to be home in time for supper the rest of the week and not work Saturday too. “Has anyone ever told you you’re a superhero Kara Luthor-Danvers?”

She could hear the small smile through the phone, “Maybe once or twice Mrs. Luthor-Danvers.”

There was a comfortable silence between them, Lena wasn’t quite ready to face the work in front of her yet, “What did you tell her?”

“The truth, that you had to save your company from bad guys just like Supergirl saves the city.”

“And?”

“Just like when Supergirl missed breakfast last month it helped a little bit.”

“So she’s gonna forgive me?”

“With cuddles and promises of sleeping in our bed tomorrow night I’m sure she can be persuaded.”

“Ok, thank you darling. I think I’m gonna be another hour or two yet then I’ll be home.”

“Sounds good baby do what you need to do, I love you.”

“Love you too.”

With a sigh, Lena set down the phone and turned her attention to the mess of her desk.

*****

Two hours later she called it a night, cracking her neck, back, fingers, and even her elbows the CEO stood and seriously considered calling her wife for a ride home, but knew she’d be asleep. And a little decompression time between the office and home would mean most of the tension of the day would be gone by the time she climbed into Kara’s arms at home.

Making a mental note to give her driver a raise, Lena called down to the lobby for her car to be brought around and made her way toward the elevator, putting her coat on as she went. Punching the button for the lower level parking garage, Lena stepped back for the long elevator ride downstairs and let her head drop to her chest slowly trying to loosen the muscles that had tensed in the hours spent looking over documents at her desk. 

When the elevator stops on another floor she simply moves into the corner to give whoever is getting on room to hit a different button if need be. The man who stepped on simply hit the close button, apparently also going to the parking level. Lena leaned against the two walls in her corner of the elevator, utterly exhausted from her day. Focused on the last-minute emails on her phone, trying to get a few more sent before her self-imposed work cutoff of getting in her car.

Engrossed as she was, Lena didn’t feel the elevator slow down to the stop at the lower parking level. She hadn’t noticed the other elevator passenger step closer until she felt a knife being buried into her side in the same moment the doors opened in front of them. Her body struggled to process what had happened, not immediately registering the pain, she felt the phone slip from her hands as she was only able to gasp at the chill of the metal. Hot breath puffed against her ear, “That Miss Luthor, is from your brother.” He punctuated the last syllable of ‘brother’ by yanking the knife back out of her body.

Pain began radiating with a fervor from her side as Lena slid to the floor, clutching the wound as blood started leaking through her fingers. Before she could even try to say a word to her attacker, he walked off the elevator, crushing her phone underfoot and hitting the top floor’s button in the same step on his way out. All but guaranteeing she’d be stuck in it for the duration of the trip.

As the elevator began its slow ascent back toward her office, Lena took as deep a breath as she could before removing her hand from holding pressure on her side. Blood began to leak unimpeded from her as Lena opened the top of her watch and press the symbol on the center, leaving a bloody fingerprint behind. Button pushed she tried to put as much pressure as she could back on the hole in her side. And waited.

Trying to control her breathing, Lena heard a screech of metal above her not 20 seconds later, the vent in the elevator ceiling being ripped open seconds after with her wife dropping in without hesitation. Kara stood in front of her in all her Supergirl glory, and Lena felt herself relax minutely. Yes, she was sitting on the floor of an elevator after being stabbed, but now Kara was here and Kara would always come for her and she wasn’t alone anymore.

Coughing and smiling as best she could up at her wife who was staring at her, eyes wide with fear and concern. “Hi honey, how was your day?”

Her voice, and the waver to it, seemed to galvanize Kara, who immediately dropped to her side, “I think it may have been a bit better than yours.” She unclipped her cape as she looked at Lena’s side. “Ok love, I’m gonna wrap this tight around you and as soon as those doors open we’ll be off to the DEO.”

Lena nodded then groaned, as her hand was replaced by the bunched-up end of Kara’s cape, her wife wrapping the rest of it tight around her middle to hold the makeshift bandage in place.

“I know, I know. I just need you to stay with me, ok? We’re gonna get you to Alex and she’ll fix you right up.” Kara’s iron grip was putting extra pressure on the cape.

“If, if you’re here then where’s Liv?” Lena was beginning to feel a bit drowsy. More so than she had been before getting stabbed that’s for sure.

“She is asleep in her bed with Kelly on her way over. I called Alex as soon as you hit your beacon and she’s almost to the DEO now.” Lena watched Kara look toward the screen with the current floor number they were on. “We’re almost there baby.” Reaching over, Kara gently moved Lena’s arms around her own neck before cradling her in her arms. Lena feels herself leaving ground, gasping at the pain that the motion causes.

As soon as the elevator doors open Lena can feel them moving toward her balcony and feels the breeze as they take to the sky. There’s a cold wind on her face and she closes her eyes, trying to snuggle into her wife’s neck. She feels and hears Kara, “Alex we’re 10 seconds out, Lena’s been stabbed in the left side. She’s lost a lot of blood.” Through the pain she feels Kara land, but opening her eyes feels like a lot of work. There’s voices around her and Kara must lay her down because she’s suddenly very cold without her personal spaceheater. “Kara…”

A hand slipped into hers and her wife’s voice seemed to rise above the fray, “I’m right here baby. So is Alex and she’s going to fix you right up. Just hang in there.”

Alex is peeling back her eyelids and shining a flashlight into both of them and she can feel them moving through the DEO. There’s words being tossed around above her, “units ready,” “morphine,” and “faster,” but it all is starting to sound very far away. She tried to focus on Kara’s hand, that alone feeling constant. As darkness filled her consciousness Lena tried to stay focused on that. It’s the last sensation she’s aware of before she passes out.

*****

Kara walked through her front door with a sigh, she didn’t want to be here, didn’t want to talk to their four-year-old about why her Mama wasn’t in the kitchen making coffee right now. There’s a low hum of the TV in the living room, Kara follows the noise, finding Kelly asleep on the couch.

Leaning down, she gently shakes Kelly’s shoulder to wake the other woman up. With a deep inhale, Kelly’s eyes opened focusing on Kara almost immediately in the dim light of the TV and lamp in the corner.

“Hey, how’s Lena?” She started blinking rapidly, sitting up and leaving room for Kara to sit next to her.

Kara practically fell into the couch with another heavy sigh, “She’s gonna be ok, hasn’t woken up yet but Alex says she should soon.”

Kelly’s shoulders sagged in relief, “That’s so good to hear, Alex said she’d text me, but I must have fallen asleep before she got the chance to.”

“It’s been a long night, I don’t blame you. I can’t thank you enough for coming over when I called, it made it a lot easier to focus on Lena without having to worry about Liv.”

“I think we both know I’m glad to help. And she didn’t make a peep all night so it was really no trouble. If you want to go back to the DEO I can stay with her for the morning too.”

“I really appreciate the offer, but I want to be here when she wakes up. Not that you aren’t fully qualified to tell her what’s happening, but I think it should be me.”

Kelly stood, and despite Kara’s protests, folded the blanket she’d been using. “I totally get that. I’m going to get out of your hair then. I gotta go make sure Alex is eating something since I’ve got a feeling she hasn’t all night. Make sure you eat something too before going back got it?”

After assuring Kelly she’d eat something, the two women hugged, Kara thanked her again before Kelly left. Once the door closed Kara checked the time. Noting she only had a few minutes before Liv woke up, she made herself a fresh pot of coffee. The caffeine didn’t really affect her, but it was the thought that counts.

Just as she took the first sip, trying to remind herself that Lena was going to be fine and ignoring the faint signs of blood still barely visible around her fingernails. She heard the sound of small feet on the hardwood floor down the hall and turned to see their daughter in all her glory turning the corner to the kitchen, pajama shirt having ridden up slightly to show her belly button, hair completely askew and sticking up at angles that defied the laws of physics. One hand was rubbing her eyes as she tried to wake up, the other was clutching the blanket Eliza had made when she was born to her chest with the rest trailing on the ground between her legs.

Olivia Alexandra Luthor-Danvers had Kara’s curls but the rest was pretty much Lena. Her eyes, mouth, hell she could even do that eyebrow thing Lena did that terrified her employees.

But right now all that Kara could see on her daughter’s face was a pout, a pout at the bright lights of the kitchen and if Kara was willing to bet, a pout at seeing only her standing in the kitchen.

“Morning Munchkin.”

She got a grunt in reply and watched from across the counter as her smaller than average four-year-old clambered onto the stool, settling with the blanket now wrapped around her neck and back like a cape. Once firmly settled, Liv’s pout deepened. “Where’s Mama?”

Ok, they were getting right into it. Motioning for her daughter to come closer, “Come here Munchkin, I’ll tell you.”

And because she didn’t explicitly say how to come closer Liv climbed up, walked across the counter and sat down with her legs swinging and Kara’s hands bracketing either side of her.

Leaning in for a morning kiss before she caught her daughter’s eye, “You know how sometimes I get hurt and have to hang out with Aunt Alex at the DEO?”

A small nod, “Supergirl gets hurt fightin’ bad guys.”

“Exactly, well when Mama was coming home last night, she got hurt fighting a bad guy and has to hang out with Aunt Alex for a little while.”

Liv’s brow furrows, a crinkle appearing, “Is Mama a superhero too?”

“Your Mama is definitely my hero but no, she isn’t a superhero like Supergirl.” Kara said, smiling at Liv’s logic.

“Then why was she fighting a bad guy?”

Well shit, she walked right into that one. How did she explain to a four-year-old, that her mother was attacked and despite their best efforts, it would probably happen again, without scaring said four-year-old?

“Well,” Taking as much time as possible to figure out what the hell she was going to say, “Sometimes, because of Mama’s job people get mad at her and that’s why the bad guy was fighting her. But Mama is going to be ok, and Papa J’onn already got the bad guy who hurt her. He’s in jail now and can’t hurt Mama or anyone else.” Honestly, the dude was lucky J’onn had been the one to find him.

“Mama’s ok? Can we see her? We always see you.”

“Mmmmhmm, she’s going to be ok honey we’re just gonna have to be really gentle around her for a while, Ok? And we are going to go see her right after breakfast, sound good?”

She got a nod and, after kissing her daughter on the forehead and pulling her into a hug that lasted until Liv pulled away, they fell into their morning routine, Liv stayed sitting on the counter in her blanket cocoon, and Kara fixing them both bowls of cereal for breakfast. Liv was almost worryingly quiet throughout breakfast and getting dressed in a red tshirt and a pair of overalls with the House of El crest on the front pocket and Kara wrangling her curls into two French braids. She didn’t question it, just let the little girl process everything that was happening and quietly sang songs her own mother had sung to her as a child watching as the soft kryptonese seemed to relax her slightly.

With Liv ready Kara tried to leave her in front of the TV so she could change clothes and freshen up quick, but Liv wasn’t having it and followed her mother into the bedroom and sat herself down on the bed clearly with no intention of moving.

She’s always a little clingy when Kara gets hurt Supergirling but this is the first time she’s been old enough to know what’s going on when Lena gets hurt. So it’s new territory for everyone and that’s enough to make anyone want their moms, both of them.

“Liv honey, don’t you want to watch Dragon Tales?” All she got was a head shake in response. It was a tossup for who she got the stubbornness from and Kara wasn’t willing to fight it this morning. So she changed quickly into some a fresh pair of jeans and a simple v-neck tshirt in the closet, ran a brush through her hair, put on some deodorant, and brushed her teeth before she grabbed Liv off the bed and made her way toward the front door.

After setting Liv down on one of the kitchen chairs, and helping put her favorite red converse firmly on the correct feet, Kara placed a kiss on the top of her head once they’re tied. “Do you have your bracelet Munchkin?” Liv held up her wrist, a slim silver looking bracelet with what looked like a small ruby inset was already attached.

When they’d learned Lena was pregnant, both of them had agreed that it was completely unfair to ask a small child to control the powers that Kara sometimes still had trouble with as an adult. So, they’d practically Kryptonian proofed their apartment. Lead lined walls, nth metal counters, sound dampeners over the windows that wouldn’t block everything out (Kara still needed to hear if sirens were going off somewhere) but would bring it all down to an easier level to deal with and a myriad of other things so their child wouldn’t have to worry about hurting anything in the apartment.

For when they went outside Lena had fashioned a small red sun emulator so that until Liv had enough control of her powers she could still interact with the world like any child deserved to. That being said, Liv and Kara still spent a couple hours every Saturday working on control so someday the bracelet wouldn’t be needed. Lena had worn one on each wrist for the entire pregnancy once it became clear from the first kick that their baby’s powers were already a thing.

Reaching over, Kara turned the emulator on with her fingerprint and slipped her shoes on. Kneeling in front on Liv, Kara looked her daughter in the eye. “I know it can be scary when Mama or I get hurt but remember what I said before breakfast?”

Liv looked down at her lap and nodded, “That Mama was going to be ok, we hafta be gentle.”

Kara smiled up at her daughter, “that’s right Munchkin, Mama is going to be just fine. You ready to go see her?”

The question made Liv look up and nod vigorously, practically jumping off the chair as Kara stood up and took her daughter’s hand, walking out the door together. Lena had instigated a “no flying with children” rule before Liv was even born, so the two of them drove in one of the many cars in the lower level that they owned, each one having it’s own booster seat so they didn’t have to deal with trying to move it from car to car.

After the unusually quiet drive across town, Kara parked the car and after unbuckling Liv from the booster seat, they walked into the DEO’s street entrance, taking the long elevator ride to the top and walking toward the command console. Kara made eye contact with Brainy at his computer station before she knelt down in front of her daughter, “Ok Munchkin, I need you to hang out with Uncle Brainy for a couple minutes.”

The pout was back, “I wanna see Mama.”

“I know you do and I promise you’ll get to soon, I just need to find Aunt Alex and talk to her for a few minutes and then you can, ok?”

Clearly, Liv wasn’t “ok” with it. But she could hear this wasn’t a discussion she was going to win and nodded, pout still on her face. Brainy walked around the console and held out his hand, “Come along Agent Luthor-Danvers, I require assistance sweeping for mines on my computer.”

Kara mouthed a “thank you” to him when Liv took his hand and he led them toward his computer. Walking into the medbay, the sight that greeted her still squeezed her heart every time she saw it. Lena always looked smaller in the hospital bed, and she was only ever there when Kara was too slow to keep her from getting hurt. Lena would have disputed that one, always had disputed it and would probably continue to but in Kara’s mind it was true and she could never shake that sliver of guilt that her wife had gotten hurt because she couldn’t get there in time.

So the sight in front of her hurt to see, Lena laying still in the bed, bandages forming a bump on the side of her abdomen, wires and IV connecting her to various machines and blood transfusions and antibiotics. Alex looked around at the sound of the door being opened and stretched slightly in her seat next to Lena’s bed, “Hey.”

“Hey how’s she doing?” There was a slight change in Lena’s breathing when Kara spoke, meaning her wife was awake but if she wanted to keep her eyes closed for the moment who is Kara to deny her that?

“She’s doing good, woke up for a few minutes about an hour ago, asked where you were and when you and Liv would be back. And she’s been asleep ever since.”

She knew Lena was awake, but hearing Alex say she’d opened her eyes and talked let the fist gripping her heart loosen ever so slightly. “How long before she can go home? You know how much she hates it here.”

“Trust me, I am infinitely aware of Lena’s hatred of this bed, but she needs to be here for at least a few days. Once we make sure everything is healing the way it should be, and she’s out of the woods for an infection, I’ll let you and Liv take her home and smother her in the way we both know you’re going to.”

Kara nodded, knowing it was for the best, but also wishing she could take her wife home to heal in a place that didn’t remind either of them of all the close calls they’d had. But Alex was right and they both knew it. Leaning down, Kara wrapped her sister in a hug around the shoulders as best she could, “Thank you for sitting with her, I really needed to go let Liv know what was happening. And thanks for sending Kelly, she was a godsend last night.”

Standing up Alex pulled her into a full hug, “We’d both do it again in a heartbeat, although maybe you and your wife could try to not end up in here for a bit yeah?”

“Trust me, we’re trying. Could you give me a couple minutes?”

“Sure, where’s my favorite niece?”

“She’s out playing minesweeper on Brainy’s computer.”

“Oh I can definitely do better than that. Call if you need anything and I’ll keep your kid occupied until you’re ready.”

“Rao you’re a good sister.”

With a squeeze to her shoulder Alex left the room in search of her favorite, and only, niece. Sitting down on the edge of the bed Kara gently entwined her fingers with Lena’s. The second the door closed, Lena slowly opened her eyes and Kara felt herself fall into the relief that came with seeing those emerald eyes herself, “Hey love.”

“I swear, you somehow manage to get more gorgeous when Alex gives me the good drugs.”

Snorting softly, Kara reached up to frame her wife’s face with her hand, stroking her thumb along a pale cheekbone. “I’m sorry I didn’t get there sooner. I-”

“Baby I didn’t hit the button until after, there was no way for you to know.” Kara felt her lean into her hand. “It’s not your fault I’m hurt Kara, it’s only your fault that I’m alive.”

Kara let out a sigh, releasing a bit of her guilt at Lena’s words, feeling the relief seep in at the simple act of talking to your wife. “You really scared me this time. I’m sorry I wasn’t here when you woke up earlier.”

“I’m sorry, didn’t mean to. How did Bug take the news?”

“I think she might be more worried than I was.”

“She still mad at me for missing bedtime?”

“If the pout on her face was any indication this morning, I think she just misses her Mama.”

“Is she ok though?”

“You know how she gets a little clingy when Supergirl gets hurt?”

“She’s not the only one,” Lena grumbled.

A smile pulled at the corners of Kara’s mouth, “Well, don’t quote me, but I have a feeling it’s gonna be worse this time because you aren’t supposed to be fighting bad guys.”

“Hey he started it.” Kara saw her wife wince when she tried to move too much as she spoke and caused the pain to flare through the pain meds.

“Hey, hey let’s take it easy there. I know that ok. I’m just saying expect to have a four-year-old attached to you for the foreseeable future.”

“I think I can make that work with my newly freed up schedule.”

“Speaking of your schedule, Alex texted me, apparently she went around both of us this time directly to Jess. You’re going to be stuck with Liv and I for a while.”

“How long?”

“Liv may be in first grade before you see the inside of your office again.”

Groaning, Lena let her head roll away from Kara’s hand. “But the company-”

“Will be there when you get back. It is in the very capable hands of Sam and Jess. Lena, you almost died this time. Please let us take care of you.” Lena turned back toward her as Kara’s tone turned soft, “Let Liv cuddle, let me smother, let Kelly and Alex cook. You’re hurt, and all we want to do is help. The company is not the most important thing right now. It’s not even top ten.”

This was the other discussion they had whenever Lena got hurt. Health was always more important than work, she’d gotten a lot better at the concept after Liv was born, but every so often old habits die hard.

And as they sat there in the medbay, Kara watched her wife resign herself to the fact that she wouldn’t be doing any work anytime soon and thought she knew something that would take her mind off it. “Hey, you think you’re up for another visitor? I know a certain four-year-old who’s dying to see you.”

Lena’s eyes lit up at the prospect of seeing Liv, nodding before Kara even finished the question.

“Ok, ok. I’ll be right back.” Leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on her wife’s lips, Kara walked back toward the console where Alex was holding Liv while they played a giant holographic version of minesweeper. Her daughter’s eyes got wide when they landed on her, “Mommy!” She squirmed out of Alex’s arms, running full tilt into Kara’s, “Can I see Mama now?”

“Yeah Munchkin in just a second. Do you remember what we talked about on the way over here?”

Liv nodded solemnly, “Gotta be really, really careful around Mama. No jumping, no squeezing, no sitting on, no tickling.” She counted the rules on her fingers as she said them.

Kara nodded along and smiled at her daughter, “Exactly, and if Mama is sleeping?”

“We don’t wake her up!”

“Rao you are so smart.” She kissed Liv’s hair, “Ok, let’s go see Mama.”

As they go closer to the medbay Liv became more and more subdued, tucking herself into Kara’s neck and snuggling closer. Kara understood her feelings completely, she felt like doing the same thing when she had to go in the medbay too.

Walking into the room she sees Lena had sat up a bit using the remote next to her hand. Her wife’s face lit up at the sight of their daughter and Liv immediately unattached herself from Kara’s neck, reaching out with grabby hands for Lena when she laid eyes on her other mother.

Kara settled Liv on Lena’s good side and the girl immediately latched herself to Lena’s neck, albeit gently.

“Mama! I misseded you.” The words were muffled by the child’s face being smushed into Lena’s shoulder.

“I missed you too Bug.” Lena brought one arms around Liv as tightly as she could.

Liv pulled back slightly, keeping her arms around Lena, to look up at her mama. “Mommy said you got hurted fightin’ a bad guy.”

Nodding down at their daughter Lena said very seriously, “Mommy was right, that’s exactly how I got hurt. But I am gonna get just fine and we are gonna snuggle and watch so many movies when we go home.”

Liv’s eyes got wide at the notion of that much TV time, “Really?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“Can we go home and start now?”

Kara reached out from her place on the chair next to the bed and brushed some of the braid flyaways from Liv’s forehead, “Not yet Munchkin, Aunt Alex and Papa Jonn wanna keep an eye on Mama for a couple more days.”

Liv nods slowly, looking between her mothers, “…and then snuggles and movies?”

Kara nodded back, “And then all the snuggles and movies you and Mama can handle.”

Smiling a bit, the little girl fell back and snuggled into Lena’s shoulder. Kara could see the wince form the jostling it caused but her wife didn’t say a word, just pulled Live a little closer to her. “What did you do yesterday Bug?”

And with that their daughter launched into a long, detailed description of everything she’d done the day before and Lena laid there listening as intently as she could and Kara sat back, basking in the presence of her family, alive and whole. When she tuned back in, Liv having just made it through the day past her naptime, Kara heard a stomach growl loudly and belatedly realized it was her own. “Hey Munchkin,” the talking ceased as Liv over at her, “Why don’t we go get some lunch? We can come back and snuggle with Mama some more right after.”

But Liv was already shaking her head, snuggling even closer to Lena, “No Mommy, I don’ wanna leave Mama.” The pout was back in full force.

“Hey,” Lena captured Kara’s attention, “We’ll be ok for a few minutes if you fly to grab something.” Rao she really did marry a superhero who was willing to watch a four-year-old just hours after being stabbed. With a knife.

“Actually, I think I have a better idea.” Taking out her phone, Kara hit her second speed dial and waited for her sister to answer.

“Hey Alex, any chance you’d be willing to grab food for us?”

“Bold of you to assume I’m not currently paying for your food. I’ll be back in a bit. Let Lena know she’s getting more drugs after lunch.”

“Will do, and Alex. Thank you.”

Handing up the phone Kara turned her eyes back to her girls where Liv had continued her tale of the previous day, “Good news, no one has to leave Mama because Aunt Alex is getting food for everyone.”

“Yay!” Liv bounced a bit in her excitement of getting to stay near Lena. This time though, Lena couldn’t hide the gasp from the pain their daughter’s movements caused. Kara was on her feet in a second, lifting Liv off the bed and onto her hip. Reaching down she gently gripped her wife’s shoulder.

“Hey, hey just breathe through it ok? It’ll pass.” Lena could only nod in response, her eyes clenched shut, her mouth a thin line. A quick scan showed Kara she was telling the truth, no stitches were pulled, there was no new bleeding. Lena was ok.

Liv’s eyes were down, little hands fiddling with Kara’s shirt as she asked in the smallest voice Kara had ever heard, “I hurted Mama?”

Letting go of her wife’s shoulder, Kara pulled Liv’s head to her own shoulder holding her close. “No baby, you didn’t hurt Mama. But do you remember what we talked about this morning about being gentle with Mama?”

A small nod was all the answer she got, “How about this baby, Aunt Alex is almost back with food and as soon as you and Mama are done eating you can snuggle in for nap time.”

Liv’s head came off her shoulder looking like a hopeful lil puppy, “Really?”

“Mmmhmm, besides with the medicine Aunt Alex is gonna give her, Mama is probably going to need a nap after lunch just like another half-Kryptonian I know.”

She winked down at her wife as she said it and Lena who’d relaxed slightly back into the bed as the pain slowly dulled, smiled back clearly understanding she was getting more drugs soon. Looking back to her daughter Kara lightly tickled her, wiping the guilt and timidness from her daughter’s face in an instant.

Alex chose that moment to walk in, arms laden with bags of food. Kara knew most of it was for her, Liv had a bigger appetite than your average four-year-old but nothing compared to her mother…yet.

“Ok kids, time for lunch.” Liv was handed two containers of mac and cheese, Kara got an armful of potstickers and other assorted takeout boxes. And Lena was handed a simple container of Noonan’s chicken noodle soup.

Almost glaring at it, her wife looked toward Alex, “Seriously?”

Alex looked back, without blinking. “Yep, seriously. It’s less bland than your normal medbay option but still won’t mess up your stomach. And I’m in the business of making your body better not screwing it up Luthor.”

Frowning slightly at the container in her hands, Lena sighed, opening it and started eating. With Lena concentrating on her soup, Liv concentrating on her mac and cheese, Alex putting Liv in her lap and concentrating on making sure Liv didn’t make a mess, Kara splitting her attention between all of the above, the room grew fairly quiet for a while. Liv finished her meal in record time, even for her, and leaned back against Alex. Clearly, she’s waiting for Lena to be done eating and lets her gaze wander around the room, eyes falling on the end of the bed.

“Mama?”

“Yeah Bug?”

“Why’s your name on the bed?” Kara looked up to see where their daughter’s brow furrowed toward the bronze nameplate attached to the foot of the bed.

“Because your Aunt Alex follows through on her promises.” Kara snorted into her take out as Alex hugged Liv a little tighter.

“Haha, this bed has your mama’s name on it because she seemed to get a lot of bumps and bruises a few years ago and I told her that if she didn’t stop being so clumsy this would become her own private bed. And since she kept being clumsy, I had to show everyone that this bed was reserved only for your mama.”

Lena smirked at her sister in law and set her half empty cup of soup down on the table next to her, either full or in pain, or both. Liv’s attention went right from the nameplate back to Lena, immediately asking, “Mama, can we snuggle now?”

Kara watched a look of adoration transform her wife’s pain lined features as she looked toward their daughter, “I think some snuggles are exactly what I need right now Bug.”

“I got her.” Alex said before Kara or Liv could move, sweeping her niece from her own lap up into the bed on Lena’s good side where she promptly latches herself to her mama, fingers wrapping tight around the hospital gown Lena was clad in. Moving around to the side of the bed with Lena’s IV Alex continued, “Besides Luthor, it’s time for some more drugs.”

Lena sighed as the painkillers were pushed into her IV and looked up at Alex, “God, you do care about me.”

“Haha very funny,” Leaning down Alex first kissed Lena’s then Liv’s foreheads, “I need to go make sure Brainy isn’t making any trouble, but you guys call if you need me.” Kara felt a kiss on the top of her own head as her sister went past.

“Mommy?”

Kara turned her attention back to her whole world laying in the hospital bed in front of her, “Yeah Munchkin?”

“Can you tell me a story, please?”

As if she’d ever say no to a request like that, “What do you wanna hear?”

“Fairytale.”

Lena was gently playing with Liv’s hair and Kara could already see both of them getting drowsy. “Ok Sweetie, once upon a time there was a princess, most beautiful in all the land…” Kara wove a story about how a brave and heroic knight came to save the princess but discovered the dragon around the princess’s tower wasn’t her prison guard at all, but her only friend. By the time she got to the part about the brave knight and her princess flying off into the sunset on the back of the dragon both her wife and daughter were passed out. Lena’s hand protectively resting on Liv’s head, while Live was still clutching Lena’s hospital gown with both hands even while asleep. The sight broke her heart a little and warmed it at the same time. Broke it because of the fact her wife was hurt, but warmed it too because her family is safe and sound and right in front of her.

“And they all lived. They all lived happily ever after.”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. LISTEN. Lena may be the CEO but we all know Jess is the one who really runs the place. And we all know Alex wouldn't hesitate to put that name plate on the bed for Lena.
> 
> Hit me up with questions or hellos on tumblr: @prettypeary  
> If you leave a kudos it will extend my sunday  
> If you leave a comment it will make proactively make my monday better


End file.
